Bleach and Harry Potter
by Ylorian
Summary: The Souls City does not like Voldemort activity, and because of this send out one hit his capture. Since it cannot be found, like this obliged to register into Roxfort fifth class, and to study together with Harry. AU After the winter war.


**From a joke I translated it the on a side, and I put it up. Legyetetek gracious regarding the grammaticality.**

**Can be seen not after a long time get additional chapters. Excuse me the person who he would have interested, but my thing was a forest, and I was not able to type it in, though yet 5 very long chapters yes. I am here with a word and I enlarged the first chapter. Like this much more beautiful and better according to me. And there is much spolier in him although this is an alternative story the animéből, and from the newest chapters of the manga. There will not be matching, do not plan. And now I abstain exceptionally the henteléstől, and because of the very mangy words.**

**If**** the idea of a title is for somebody it writes it calmly because I do not have steam.**

The mission

Ichigo and Orihime were watching oddly Hitsugaya captain onto a. They were surprised at the fact that Hitsugaya reappeared in the living persons' world from the beginning, called them into Urahara shop on the other hand. It but, how called them why here did not relate it. It was hoped for, that does not reprimand you are the arancarok Aizen.

- A school? – Ichigo asked it carefully.

- Yes – Hitsugaya captain nodded. He hoped that Urahara will not appear although this is his shop. He was unpleasant so.

- A magic school? – continued continually with a widening grin his face Ichigo.

- Yes, Kurosaki. A magus school – Hitsugaya nodded captain irritably.

- And you… and what we will study there? – Ichigo chuckled.

- You lil…! – hissed Hitsugaya was squeezed into a fist with a hand, But was left sitting finally. – this the commander-in-chief's direct command! – was struggling along calm to be left over, but the air got cold in the room so. – we have to infiltrate that school. The aim that we should track somebody while the enemy does not appear.

- Who is it enemy? – Orihime asked it.

- A man, who studied at its time there,, and wants to kill one of the students. The trouble it, that onto seven pieces cut his soul.

Ichigo and Orihime realised they looked at it. They did not hear about one like this yet till now. Although they could have got used to the fact that the enemy is increasingly stranger always.

- The hollowfivocation began at him – Hitsugaya captain continued– A crude gigai one is in possession of him currently. At what we have to find out more about him and the 12 squads are allowed to capture it lived.

Ichigo and Orihime gave a start sympathetically. Anybody that chap, are sorry.

Orihime sprang up suddenly. Pressed his left pressed into a fist to his chest while right was flexing his hand and an indicator pointed ahead with his finger.

- Toshiro-kun! – shouted it spiritually. - I and my flowers do everything in order for me to be the best witch!

Hitsugaya captain a rubbed his temple wearily.

- Concocting you have a talent anyway! – his note maliciously.

Orihime grinned.

- Really? Oh, ! Thank you very much! – sat down smiling. Did not feel the irony visibly, you are merely got used to the frost prince's style.

- And how the school? – Ichigo asked it, diverting the attention from Orihime cooking science.

Hitsugaya sighed.

- A week year within flat school. We fifth form exchange students leszünk…

- You too? – Ichigo intervened in an alley.

- Yeah, me too – Hitsugaya captain nodded wearily.

- This egy… because of how many year ages it would be necessary to go there?

- Because of eleven year ages – Hitsugaya answered with apparent composure.

Ichigo grinned again slowly.

- Would not be more credible then, if firstyear at flax?

Hitsugaya looked at him angrily.

- What did you say Kurosaki?

- Kurosaki-kun! Hitsugaya-kun too clever ahoz! If Hitsugaya-kun there would be a computer, the most advanced processor would be in exchange of him! Da it would be bad, If there would be a machine – it put the finger of the indicator becoming sad to it onto his lip. – because he would not endure the ice then and Hyorinmaru… would not be able to use it

The two boys realised looked at the girl.

- Orihime – Ichigo mumbled it because of the shock on a breathless sound. – this now, how comes here?

- What?

- Orihime, nothing are nothing.

- Tha..thank you Orihime – Hitsugaya said it confusedly.

Ichigo immediately there the head of a last.

- What did you say Toshiro? – Hitsugaya is disappearing so Orihime, anything took a fancy to it say.

- Nothing – Hitsugaya put his hand into an arm. – And for you Hitsugaya captain.

- Oh… all right. But why what?

- Orihime because his abilities are similar, than those magicians'. You because you are strong. …

- You though because of that, because an other captain did not undertake it – Ichigo finished it instead. – And you look so moreover, than a child – watched Hitsugaya having blushed promptly contently. He lay one's finger on the essence with a word.

- Fall silent. Go home rather and be packing because we go tomorrow into England – Hitsugaya gave instructions to them.

- Already tomorrow? Into England? – it was asked simultaneously.

- Yes. Joins us; Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa.

- Do they come?

- I said it now.

- But why?

- Because of that, Kuchiki dared only I wanted to bring it, but Abarai appeared and thought that we will fight until an end. Madarame and Ayasegawa appeared of course. They want to fight, and you start being worried promptly Zaraki captain for a. And Matsumoto wanted to come with me at all costs when he heard that I will be distance for a long time. Go now.

Orihime sprang up and tightly to himself Hitsugayat embraced it.

- Hi Toshiro-kun! – twittered and ran out.

- Matsumoto made it get in the habit – explained it blushing mildly, answering Ichigo interrogative look.

- Since when gets it only so anyway there Zaraki Kenpachi the human one? – Ichigo asked the question, about what he was thinking for a while already.

- I tackled him once – the captain shrugged a shoulder.

- Attacks me always – Ichigo was nodding sympathetically.

Hitsugaya shook his head.

- Misunderstand. I attacked it.

Ichigo chin watched.

- You for him?

- I lost it, but valued the thing.

- Nothing may have been the thing – Ichigo said it thoughtfully scratching his nape. Hitsugayat saw it fight already, his seeing, that onto what capable. The fight between them may have been really destructive.

- And not I extricated it from the trouble already once – was grinning cunningly. – the paper is behind with work always.

The riddle solved – Ichigo believed it. Two, how the 11 squad and the 10 squads are why in relatively good one, and Ikkaku and his squad why they keep silent Hitsugaya captain onto a. Oh, that-how there is paperwork when they fight continuously. Not as if would have imagined it aboout them, that Kenpachi or Yachiru can read altogether, not that fanatically papers scribble. - All right, I go then, but what will be with my family and the school?

- Urahara unties it then. And now, that your father turned out who, much easier the thing – Hitsugaya said it.

Ichigo nodded and he was about to leave, but turned back. Something did not let it lie

- Are you well otherwise?

- Why not I would be idiotic? – harshened the small captain.

With a word not exactly. Ichigo ran across his brain.

- You know, we are your friends – started it, but Hitsugaya interrupted it.

- There is nothing my trouble! Let everybody not ask it questions.

Ichigo retreated, better if he leaves now.

- Hi, we meet tomorrow then. But we're here – said it silently before he left.

The answer was only a growl.


End file.
